


[Podfic] An Angel's Temptation

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: English Accent, Feelings, First Time, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soundcloud, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Crowley couldn’t quite recall how he came to find himself in this exact scenario. He asked himself what he could possibly have done in all his many many many many years to deserve to be burning as he was just now. Then he took a mental tally and silently agreed that perhaps he’d been a bit of a bastard and deserved this.What this was, was Aziraphale asking him if he’d ever masturbated before.





	[Podfic] An Angel's Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Angel's Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810837) by [mandysimo13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13). 



> I love the tone of this story - it goes from the ridiculous to the sublime!  
> Many thanks to Mandysimo13 for permission to share this pod - I had enormous fun creating it.  
> There's a warning on the original not to read it in public and so I perhaps ought to add the caveat here that it is probably best listened to alone. Preferably in a darkened room. (Hopefully), if you're not snorting with laughter, you'll be biting your lip. Either way, you may not want an audience! 😇🙏👿🐍


End file.
